Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a catalytic converter for use in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a metal foil substrate catalytic converter having retaining means integral with the foil sheets of the converter substrate, for mounting the substrate within the converter assembly.